Twilight x Shugo Chara
by Sha-dy94
Summary: Sorry about the uninspirational name but it's the best I can come up with at the moment. Hinamori Amu is a normal girl in highschool, who is totally obsessed with Twilight. She doesn't believe in the existance of vampires but will that change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello****, thank you for deciding to read my story which is not completely mine, so disclaimer on both Shugo Chara and on Twilight; I do not own either of them. So please R&R and enjoy. **

_Amu POV_

"Isn't Twilight just the best movie ever?!" Rima exclaimed as we walked out of the theatre after seeing Twilight for about the millionth time.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. I still say the books are better," I replied.

"Jasper is totally the best. He is so hot," she gushed.

"Nuh-uh, Edward is better." I couldn't help but disagree; Jasper's pained face expressions were laughable.

"Ha! Are you kidding? He looks so weird," she said.

"No, Rob looks weird. I meant the way I pictured him the first time I read it," I argued. **(A/N sorry if anyone was offended)** She turned to face me, her brown eyes blazing.

"It doesn't matter. Jasper is so much better then Edward, and looks aside, Jasper's power is way cooler then Edward's," she snarled. I backed down; I wasn't willing to go into battle against Rima, she loved Twilight as much - probably more - then she loved gags.

She sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wish vampires were real. It'd be so cool to be a vampire like the Cullens," she said pouting. I rolled my golden eyes at her. She'd been jealous of my eyes ever since she had first read Twilight and even suspected me of being a vampire – probably still does too. "Oh don't pretend like you wouldn't enjoy it too," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Ok it does sound cool but, c'mon, as if vampires actually exist," I answered logically.

"Sure there's no proof they're real, but I like the world of fantasy," she said drifting off to that world of hers as she spoke the words.

"Snap out of it Alice," I called. Alice was her nick name; we often called each other by the names of the characters. I was generally Bella, but when they were teasing me it was Jane because I didn't like her or the name.

"But Bella," she whined, "Jasper is about to take his shirt off. I can't leave just yet!"

"I don't need to hear your perverted thoughts, really, I don't," I said slightly disgusted. "Forget it; I'm going home. I need to study like crazy if I want to pass this exam tomorrow."

"Bye Bella," she said still a little out of it.

"See you later Alice," I told her walking away.

**x-X-x**

"Before we start the exam, I would like to introduce a new student joining us this year," the teacher said gesturing to a boy with cobalt hair and sapphire eyes. "Please introduce yourself."

"Yo, Tsukyomi Ikuto," he said in a bored voice that was like velvet.

"Take a seat," the teacher ordered. I noticed the only spare seat was next to me, so I moved my books, but one fell off the desk. I waited for the clatter it should have made but I didn't hear a sound. I looked just in time to see Ikuto catch the book quick as a flash before it could hit the floor.

"You should be careful," he said seductively, gazing at me.

"T-Thanks," I stammered blushing like crazy. He doubled back the tiniest bit, closing his eyes. When he opened them again they were cold, like they had no life in them. I knew I should have felt the need to shudder or run from his reaction, but I felt like I should be comforting him. It was such an odd feeling, like I needed to make him fell better, even though that didn't seem possible. I didn't even know why I wanted to help him – he was a complete stranger.

I pulled myself away from these questions and noticed that most people had started the exam and I was still staring at Ikuto. He glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow, smirking. I quickly dropped my gaze and started my exam. I peeked through the curtain of my pink hair and noticed he had the same glassy glare again. I turned back to my work; the urge to comfort him arose again.

**x-X-x**

"That exam was so hard," Yaya complained.

"Yeah it was a little hard," Rima agreed.

"It must've been really hard for Amu," Yaya said in a teasing, yet sinister voice.

"Why would it have been hard for me?" I asked. My mind was still thinking about the lesson in question.

"Because you had that new hottie sitting right next to you." Yaya's voice indicated that it should be obvious.

"You guys think he's hot?" I asked in disbelief as I snapped in and focused on the conversation.

"Vampire hot," Rima confirmed. With the glare he gave me in class, the thought of him being a vampire seemed possible for a fleeting second. _Oh ridiculous, _my logical voice quickly reasoned.

"Ooh maybe he is!" Yaya said, her eyes lighting up.

"What have we got to back up your theory? He's hot and has a sexy voice. That's it," Rima said unconvinced.

"Well he invites me in," Yaya said, "What do you two think?"

"He's ok… Nowhere near as hot as Jasper though," Rima said dismissively, as if it was normal for her to talk like this – like a routine.

"I don't know. I'm not a perv like you two," I replied.

"Translation from Amu's language to English is 'hell yeah he's hot'," Rima teased as Ikuto walked past. I blushed scarlet, because he was within hearing range. That wasn't surprising; Rima had practically yelled. I stared at him. His fists were clenched making them a bleached bone white, the veins in his forearms standing out. I saw his eyes underneath his fringe and they were a bleak stone grey, not sapphire.

Unconsciously, I'd stopped walking and didn't look away from his face. He had stopped too; he shook his head – as if trying to shake something from his mind - before turning to face me. His eyes weren't completely grey anymore. There was still a ring of light grey around the outside of the blue. He raised an eyebrow, winked at me and walked away chuckling to himself.

"The nerve of that guy," I grumbled, hurrying to catch up to Rima and Yaya.

"He winked at you. That's it. How bad could it be?" Yaya asked still giggling.

"Still, he shouldn't have done it," I snapped. Rima and Yaya just laughed harder and I stormed off to my next class.

**x-X-x**

_A few weeks later…_

"School is so stressful with all of those exams!" I whined to myself as I rolled over on my bed, so that I was facing my bookcase. "I need to unwind." I got up and pulled out my Twilight book. I crossed my feet in the air and propped my chin up on my hands and comfortably started reading.

I was up to chapter 7 (nightmare) when I must've fallen asleep, because I was looking through Bella's eyes. The jade green light shone down from between the trees. I had the peculiar feeling of deju-vu, as if it was me who had heard the waves crashing against the rocks, and I had the same urge to find the sun. There were a few differences between my dream and Bella's; for one I had no Jacob trying to drag me back into the gloom of the forest. Two, it wasn't Mike calling to me from the heart of the dark, depressing forest: it was Rima and Yaya screaming for me to run to them. Just like Bella though, I didn't want to go into the forest, I wanted to find the sunlight.

I let the dream play out, expecting Edward to show up looking dangerous, feeling a strange sense of loss when he didn't. This disappeared when I spied a pale figure appear where Edward should have been, but I didn't recognise them. I wanted to yell to them to turn around enough for me to see their face, and was considering doing so when someone in black suddenly flashed in front of me, blocking my view.

**Oh I wonder who it is? o.O anyway, t****hanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it … so please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again this is going so far so well … I hope. Anyway I do not own Shugo Chara or Twilight so I guess I'll have to live with that, but I don't wanna, I have to anyways. Please R&R and enjoy…**

_Amu's POV _

I was no longer looking from Bella's point of view. I was looking down on the scene. I saw everyone including a pink haired girl which led me to believe that I wasn't in my body anymore. I recognised the man in front of me easily because of his midnight blue hair –Ikuto? Why was he protecting me? He was crouched defensively between me and the other pale figure. I didn't understand the danger at first until there was a threatening hiss that came from the blond vampire. He looked familiar but I wasn't quite sure how. Just before I came to realise who he was, they leapt towards each other becoming invisible.

I jolted forward in terror. I knew why I was terrified, but I was certain that if someone had asked I would've lied, but, just between me and you, it was because Ikuto was in danger. I didn't know why I was scared for him, why I felt the need to protect him or why I just wanted to spend most of my time with him, especially since he teased me and annoyed me oh so much.

I couldn't shake the dream and reading through my Twilight book certainly wasn't helping. Every time Bella noticed something about Edward I couldn't help but make comparisons with Ikuto. I reluctantly pulled out my notebook and a pen and thought of the different things that I'd noticed Ikuto do and compare them to the things Bella had noticed about Edward.

_I'd never seen him eat anything… ever_

_He had really, _really_ quick reflexes_

_I've never seen him on those rare sunny days_

_His eyes changed colour, sapphire – grey – sapphire._

_He was drop dead gorgeous._

I reluctantly put down number 5, but who am I kidding, I'm just like every other girl in the school who drools over him, I'm just able to keep in my normal character until I'm somewhere no-one would find me, then I swoon over him. of course I thought he was devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful.

I stared at the piece of paper with my messy writing scrawled out over it. It wasn't much, but, was it enough? _Oh stop being so stupid Amu, of course he isn't a vampire. They aren't even real in the first place! _My logical side argued, _but that's five of the different things Bella noticed about Edward_, I argued back.

Who care? I finally decided, if I notice anything strange, then, well I don't know what exactly I'll do but confront him about it is definitely one of the things I'll do. If nothing else happens, then I'll drop it and pretend this whole crazy thing never happened.

I glanced over to my alarm clock and it had only just passed midnight. I was still a little shaken so I knew I didn't have much hope in getting to sleep so I was simply just going to sit and wait for the need to sleep to hit me.

Just sitting at my desk was boring, so I unlocked my balcony window and sat down with my legs dangling through the rails. For once it wasn't raining and I could gaze at the small twinkling stars I so rarely got to see.

It was dead silent with the exception of a gentle whisper of the wind in the trees, it was all very relaxing and I could feel sleep creeping up on me slowly. I had almost fallen asleep completely when I noticed two figures, both very familiar, dancing toward each other, coming together again and again. I would've kept watching but slumber had decided to reach me quicker then it had before and I knew I wasn't going to be able to fight my drooping eyelids off anymore.

**x-X-x**

I woke up earlier then I should have, but there was a perfectly reasonable excuse for that; it was pouring down rain and I was still on my balcony. I got up and rushed inside slamming the door shut. I looked at my clock again and decided I should get ready for school rather then try to go back to sleep.

Like the goody-two-shoes I supposedly am –I don't know how I ended up with _that_ title- once I was ready, I sat down at the table and pulled out one of my math text books and started on the chapter we were suppose to be starting today.

I don't know how but I managed to loose track of time and I had about five minute to get to the other side of town. I grabbed my keys and locked the house up. When I reached my car –a cute little BMW convertible- I saw it had a flat tyre!

Just freakin' great! I got to get to the other side of town in five minutes and I have a flat tyre! Plus I wouldn't mind getting there dry and if I could drive my car I wouldn't be in the pouring rain. With a wishful glance back at my car I began running.

I wasn't watching where I was going –probably didn't help the whole five minutes to get to school problem- so it was inevitable that I might get into some trouble. 'Always look both ways before crossing the street' mum had recited to me over and over again when I was younger, but like always I didn't listen, I just bolted out onto the road and almost became a hood ornament. My near death experience had sent me far into shock, I didn't move, I tried but I couldn't.

"Amu? Amu are you okay?" a velvet voice called from the car. I heard a door open and then shut loudly breaking me from my trance. I looked up and Ikuto walked over to me –god even soaked in rain he looked good, better even- his hands held up defensively, "Breathe," he ordered and slowly I began to relax and start breathing again.

Despite the fact that I _was_ relaxed I realised that I still needed to get to school, "sorry, I've gotta get to school, see you later," I said still a little shaky.

"Amu, wait," he called, even though I didn't think I should have stopped I couldn't resist doing as he told me to.

"What?" I asked still a little breathless.

"Well, firstly, school is that way," he said pointing in the opposite direction, "second it's pouring ice-cold rain, and third you aren't wearing a jacket," he said appraising my drenched shirt, crap, it's white too, what the hell was I thinking, " and your shivering like mad." He looked at his watch, "there's still a few minutes to get to school, get in I'll give you a lift," he walked back to his car without looking to see if I would follow. I didn't think I would, not after his earlier comment, but, I was cold and it was probably warm in the car.

With the idea of warmth, and getting to school on time, I followed him and got inside the car. It wasn't as warm as I'd hoped, so I began to my search in my bag for my jacket and I huffed in annoyance when I remembered I'd left it at home.

"Here," he said as he took off his jacket, underneath it he was wearing a tight closefitting sweater which revealed just how ho- I mean muscular his chest was. I took the jacket but couldn't quite take my eyes off him.

"See something you like, huh?" he teased.

"Want is more like it," I whispered to myself not really thinking before I started talking. Realising what I'd said the blood drained from my face and I peeked up at him to see if he had heard me. The corner of his mouth twitched up at the corner, over sensitive hearing, another vampire trait. Once I'd gotten over the fact that I'd discovered similarity number six I realised that he'd heard what I said and I blushed at least thirty different shades of red.

I looked up at him in mortified embarrassment and I noticed he wasn't breathing and his eyes were going grey again. Similarity number seven; sensitive around blood. Seven, seven different trait, "vampire," I said in a low whisper as I looked at him.

"Vampires aren't real," he said sternly.

"Yes they are, because you're a vampire," I said in a hollow voice.

**Well that's all for chapter 2 don't forget to press the awesome little green button and leave a review… please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now for chapter 3, by the way I do not own Twilight or Shugo Chara… or anything else that should have a disclaimer that I forgot to add…**

_Amu's POV… still_

He just looked at me, "get out," was all he said.

"What? That's kind of rude don't you think? Oh and I'm not getting out either, besides, you're changing the subject," I said trying to sound brave, but of course I didn't.

He sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel with his eyes closed, "I can't get you to change your mind can I?" he sighed.

"Prove me wrong then. I've noticed seven different vampire traits," I said.

"What exactly are they then," he asked looking at me expectantly.

"I've never seen you eat anything –even though I don't blame you, the stuff at the cafeteria tastes _horrible_- but that's beside the point, you also have _really_ fast reflexes, your eyes change colour, I've never seen you on one of those rare sunny days, you have very sensitive hearing," I said a light blush creeping into my cheeks making him recoil and his eyes change again, "and that, whenever I blushed you recoiled like it was… I don't know like you could smell it and it makes you sick or thirsty, I don't know."

I was praying that he wasn't counting; it's bad enough he heard what I said before but I don't need to admit to him that I thought he was drop dead gorgeous.

"That was only six," he said and waited expectantly for the seventh.

"Do I need to tell you all seven? Six is more then enough," I snapped.

"Oh please _Amu_," he said seductively, his sapphire eyes smouldering, melting my will to fight back.

"Your drop dead gorgeous," I blurted out completely… dazzled.

"Thank you, but that's only to lure in the prey, since I don't have a power to help me," he said.

"S-Speaking of prey…" I trailed off I was scared of the answer.

"Have you only read Twilight? Or have you read other vampire book?" he asked.

"I've read… Vampire Academy, Ever night, house of night, that true blood series-," **(A/N I own none of those either…)**

"I only needed to know if you'd read vampire academy but, that's pretty similar to what we do, but, we normally have… companions who follow us around. There are those that willingly donate blood and if we can't find one then we… borrow from the blood bank," he said.

"Don't you have a 'companion'?" I asked shyly.

He chuckled and shook his head, "like I said there are other ways."

"That's just weird. Doesn't the bite… change them into a vampire?" I asked.

"No, it's more of a choice sort of thing, unlike your 'Twilight' vampires we're able to control our venom," he explained.

"It's still weird," I murmured knowing now that he'd still be able to hear me.

"Not everything is like your fictional book you seem to worship," he said as he got out of his car and I hurried to follow –I still had a few thousand questions for him.

He stopped and sighed as he turned back to face me, "What else did you want to know?"

"You do so have a power," I accused.

"No, you said yourself that I was 'drop dead gorgeous' and I know for a fact that I do not have a power," he retorted.

"So is Edward," I pointed out.

"No, Edward is a fictional character who just so happens to be a real mythical creature. Besides if I did have a power I would look exactly like I was when I was human," he explained.

"That makes _no_ sense," I said shaking my head in confusion.

"If a vampire is reborn with a power, they keep their human looks, if they don't have a power their looks are altered so that they are attractive and that's how they lure in prey," he said.

"That all seems so silly," I said.

"To you, and that's because you believe everything your silly little books have told you," he laughed.

"They are not silly," I snapped, I wasn't crazy about them, but they really are worth the read.

"To someone who doesn't know the truth about my world, sure ok, but to someone that knows what to really look for," he told me holding the door to the classroom for me. He must've driven like a maniac to get us to school on time, but I wouldn't have noticed, I was so caught up in my discovery.

"Is the Volturi real?" I asked.

"We don't call them 'the Volturi' but there is a coven like them, if that's what you mean," he told me taking his seat.

"Now that I know, does that mean vampirisation or death for me?" I asked worried and hopeful at the same time.

"No, as long as the guard doesn't find out you're safe," he said in a hushed voice.

"And, if they find out that I know?" I asked just as quietly.

"I get to have a scrumptious meal," he said licking his lips and I gulped scared. He raised an eyebrow, "you think I'm serious? Amu, I'm hurt," he teased.

**x-X-x**

"Ok, so what did Twilight get right?" I asked him. he decided that since I didn't have a raincoat he was going to drive me home so sitting in the warmth of his car I'd decided that I was going to ask another million questions.

"Let's see, there are those who are 'vegetarians', the sharper senses, strength and speed, some have extra abilities, we have a coven like the Volturi, how to kill a vampire –I was surprised anyone except a vampire actually knew that- and how to become one –sort of, we are immortal and we don't sleep, pretty sure that's about it," he said thoughtfully.

"So you don't sparkle in the sun?" I asked.

"No, we still burn but it's slower then just being vaporised. We can stand small amounts of sunlight but too much not only makes us weak but also kills us, so, still have to avoid direct sunlight," he said.

"So no sunlight," I said adding it to the mental list I'd created in my head, "what about werewolves?"

"We have our fair share of history with the werewolves. Most of it is about battles between the covens and packs. I've only ever met one pack, and I'm not surprised, vampires often won those fights with a heavy toll on werewolf packs," he said upset.

"Why does it upset you?" I asked a little hurt myself. I wasn't sure why, but, I couldn't help the need to care for him, comfort him… be with him…

**Done, that'll have to do for now, I'm gonna try and write more later but for now that's all I've got… click the review button and leave a review… if you want more I guess… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4… disclaimer on anything that deserves a disclaimer…**

_Amu's POV_

"Why do you care?" he asked mischievously.

"I don't know why, I just do," I answered, "just, tell me."

"There are wars between vampires more often then there are vampires against werewolves. My coven didn't particularly care for power but for some reason we teamed up with a pack of werewolves. Of course they thought of us as insane, but, then they thought we were building some, werewolf, vampire army and telling them our secrets. Of course they attacked us with mind boggling numbers and everyone, except me, was destroyed and I only just managed to escape as it is," he said pulling up outside my house.

The urge to comfort him burned within me and without thinking this time, I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was stunned at first but hesitantly wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

As I realised what I was doing I blushed… _again_, but, I didn't want to let go, until his fist clenched. Vampire, blood, little too close there, I pulled away sharply.

"Sorry. I wasn't really thinking," I apologised.

"It's not your fault you smell mouth watering," he smirked grabbing my wrist and started 'breathing in my scent'.

"Enjoying the bouquet but resisting the wine?" I asked reciting Edwards words. Ikuto smiled at me and kissed my wrist. My skin tingled and my breath caught. He kissed my wrist again and started to chuckle.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Your heart beat," he explained amused.

"Glad I'm entertaining," I said barely breathing.

"Mouth watering," he said as he released my wrist. My skin was still tingling from his touch.

"How many other vampires are there around here?" I asked.

"I've only encountered one other," he said darkly.

"The blond one," I said recalling the fight I'd seen last night.

"What makes you think he's blond?" Ikuto asked a little suspicious I think.

"I saw a vampire fight last night, at least I'm pretty sure I did, anyway, you were one of them, and don't argue back, I've never seen anyone else with blue hair, well I'm 99.9% sure the other was blond," I said.

"You saw that?" he asked deciding not to argue with me.

"Yeah. What were you fighting over? You said you weren't 'power hungry' so, why the fighting?" I asked concerned that some other vampire was out to get Ikuto. I don't know exactly why but, I just feel, protective I guess.

"I'm not but, he was and I had to protect what he was after," he said confusing me.

"What were you protecting?" I asked worried.

"You don't need to worry about anything Amu, I'll take care of everything," he said caressing my cheek. My breath hitched and I could feel my heart thudding against my ribs so hard I thought they'd break.

His hand was cold yet his touch was warm and shot electrifying currents through my body. I yearned to be closer but, I knew all the troubles Edward and Bella had experienced with their intimacies, and I tried to control myself, it was hard, but I managed.

We sat like that for what felt like hours, many blissful hours, but it was merely minutes.

"You should go inside," he murmured and I got out of the car.

"Did you want to come inside?" I offered hopefully.

"I have a few things I'd like to sort out a few things first, but I promise when everything is sorted, I'll be over so often you'll get tired of me," he chuckled.

I was going to ask what sort of things he would need to sort out but I saw his eyes narrow and I could hear a growl build in his chest, "I have to go," he said curtly.

"Just be careful," I said concerned as I turned to walk down the small path to my front door.

"Amu!" he called and I turned back to the car.

He reached up and pulled my chin so that we were at eye level and brushed his lips gently against my cheek and he tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

"See you later Amu," he said before speeding off.

"Bye," I said dreamily just a little too late. More electrifying currents flowed through my body as I drifted back into the house.

I stayed in the same kind of trance for the rest of the afternoon and it was hard not to fall asleep easily considering my mind was completely blank of everything except Ikuto.

**x-X-x**

It was well past midnight, maybe 1 or 2 in the morning when I heard a tapping at my balcony awakening me from my dreams.

"Amu?" the voice called. Although I hadn't heard it regularly it was so familiar to me, I jumped out of my bed and rushed to open the door for him.

When I saw him, my heart nearly shattered, he looked like he'd taken quite the beating and he was rocking back and forth, like he was about to faint or something I don't know, can a vampire even faint?

"Oh my god, Ikuto, what happened?" I asked frantically as I pulled him inside out of the rain and pushed him down on the bed next to me.

"That bastard put up one hell of a fight," he cursed leaning on me for support.

"Are you… no you obviously aren't okay. Is there any way I can help?" I asked.

"There is but I'm not asking you to do that," he said his eyes closed.

I tried to think of a way for me to help him to make him feel better. I tried to think but I couldn't help but freak out the tiniest bit more every time he winced. He'd said some of the things all those books had said about vampires were true; you just had to have the right bit of information.

My eyes fell on my set of Vampire series, something the books had right and something he said I wasn't allowed to do…

"Ikuto, bite me, you need the blood, you look horrible you need it and whether you like it or not I'm giving it to you," I said.

"Amu," he started.

"No, you said yourself that you can control the venom so it's not like I'm going to be changed or reborn or whatever, plus you also said that there were those that willingly gave blood, and I'm one of them," I snapped.

"You aren't a drug addict," he said quietly.

"I don't care, besides I won't become a drug addict, but I'm not letting you carry on like this either," I said worry saturating my voice.

"I'll be fine in a couple days Amu," he said trying to reassure me.

"But you could be fine now! Ikuto, please don't carry on and just take what you need," I pleaded, "please, c'mon don't carry on and just bite me."

Reluctantly, he held my chin and tilted my head to the side and brushed my hair away from my neck. As he leant closer to my neck I saw his eyes turn slightly grey even in the dim moonlight and I saw two fangs flash a brilliant white before I felt two sharp stabbing pains on my neck.

It was only painful for about a millisecond, then, I felt the most pleasing thing I'd ever felt. I wonder if this is what it's like to be high or something, it was _so_ nice, it felt like I could go through any form of torture pain whatever, I could face anything that should make me scream in pain yet, with all the endorphins rushing through me I doubt anything would have even been noticed when I was like this.

Then the stabbing pain was back again, it lasted a little longer this time but, I suddenly felt dizzy and this time _I_ was the one leaning into him for support.

"I'm sorry Amu, I shouldn't have taken that much blood considering this is the first time you've given blood to a vampire," he said.

I looked at him through hazy eye, he looked better definitely, his eyes looked the most improved though, or maybe they were always that… alluring.

I swayed and my eyes were beginning to droop. I was about to fall of the bed but Ikuto caught me with incredibly fast reflexes.

"Amu," he said worried before lying me down on my bed, "get some rest," he murmured as he got up.

"No, c-come back," I whispered, "Please, stay."

I felt his lips gently brush against my cheek again before I blacked out.

**Hmm… that should do for now… and not that far away from my last update… YAY!!! CELEBRATE BY CLICKING THE GREEN BUTTON!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok… I own nothing except the story line… ENJOY!!!**

_Amu's POV _

When I woke up, I still felt a little hazy, I couldn't remember much of what had happened… yet, I could still feel a small pain on my neck.

I brushed my fingers against it and gasped in shock… two punctures on the side of my neck. I tried to concentrate harder on what had happened, but… I was still a little unsure. I remember it felt _awesome_, but… what exactly was _it_? Ikuto was there…

As I bit down on my lips hard thinking of what had happened things slowly clicked into place; Ikuto was there and he looked pretty badly beaten, he was a vampire and… I gasped as my hand flew to the _bite_ marks on my neck. I'd let him feed on my blood.

I looked around my room and remembered that he'd promised he'd stay, but he wasn't here. I felt… kind of upset that he'd ditched me after he promised to stay. Then, as I was sitting quietly in my room, I noticed it wasn't raining.

Surprised, I ran out onto my balcony and gazed up in wonder at the bright blue sky. There wasn't a single cloud; not even the small white puffy ones that certainly _couldn't_ have any rain to dump on us. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my skin. Since it's so sunny I can let him off the hook this time.

"Amu?" Mama called as she gently knocked on the door and cracked it ajar to see if I was still asleep.

"It's sunny Mama. How could I stay asleep on a day like this?" I smiled at Mama as she left me in my room.

I sighed as I remembered something else Ikuto had told me about vampires… he didn't burst into flames if he stepped into the sunlight, and he laughed when I asked if he sparkled, but he said he still felt really uncomfortable and it can be painful too.

Being alone I sighed out loud, it's not like anyone is going to ask me what's-

"What's wrong?" asked a familiar voice behind me making me jump backwards. Big mistake I began to fall over the railings.

I scrunched my eyes shut waiting for the pain of my bones being shattered from the impact but I felt cold arms hold me, protecting me from actually touching the ground, before we were shooting back up to my balcony.

I was set on the ground before my rescuer flashed into a dark corner, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said through clenched teeth.

"Are you ok? I thought it hurt to go in the sunlight?" I said nervously as I walked over to him.

"I'll be fine, and blood _won't_ help," he said before the thought could even cross my mind.

I pulled the curtains over all my windows and across the closed balcony door before I sat on the bed and patted the spot next to me.

He sat down next to me, "thank you," I said.

"Don't if I hadn't scared you, you wouldn't have fallen," he said sternly.

"But you still saved me, so, just don't worry about it," I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. Despite the fact that his skin was cold, I felt warm and safe, and perfectly happy with staying like this for at least an eternity.

Eternity… with Ikuto… no pain for either of us in no matter _what_ we did… I liked the idea. Twilight flashed to my thoughts again, and I got a little excited at the thought of becoming a vampire and being with Ikuto for an eternity.

"What?" Ikuto said making me jump.

"I thought you couldn't read minds," I said pulling away from him startled.

"I can't but I can hear your heart beat. I thought it was just from the fact that you'd fallen, but it's changed, almost like you're excited about something, but what is it?" he said studying me closely.

I blushed deeply, I remember how Edward felt about changing Bella, and he didn't like that, plus I was a little embarrassed; I kind of felt like one of those over-optimistic girls who started planning the wedding by the second date.

"What is it?" he said slightly worried. Crap, my heart beat keeps giving me away.

"It's nothing," I said quickly.

"You're lying, I can tell," he said.

"It's just… I… I want to be like you," I said in a rushed low voice, but it didn't matter he still heard me.

He thought for a minute, he was actually considering it! I think I should stop comparing us to Edward and Bella… I liked it, especially the _us_ part; it sounded better then I thought it would.

"I can't," he said shaking his head. Okay maybe he was, "Not yet, it isn't the right time."

"What do you mean 'right time'?" I asked, "You mean like the immortal children? I'm 17 next month so… what time _is_ the right time?"

"Don't worry about it," he said placing both of his hands on either side of my face.

"Last time you said that you showed up on my balcony practically about to faint from exhaustion," I mumbled worried.

"Well I won't this time. I promise," he said.

"When the right time comes, whenever that is, do you promise?" I asked.

"Promise what?" he said mischievously.

"You know what I want you to promise," I said quietly.

"Yes, when the time is right you will be Changed," he said.

"By you?" I don't know why but it's like, essential for it to be him.

"Amu! Someone's here to see you!" Mama called from downstairs.

"I-,"

"Shh," Ikuto said covering my mouth. He flared his nostrils and his eyes went that chilling cold grey again. It was dangerous and kinda scared me, "Don't go downstairs pretend your sick or something."

"But Mama was in here just a short while ago and I was happy and cheery she'll get suspicious," I said.

"Ok just don't go downstairs at all," he pleaded.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just don't go downstairs, please," he said unleashing the full power of his now normal eyes, in the state I felt I was in now I was pretty sure I'd do anything he asked me to do…

Unable to open my mouth I gave a meek nod.

"Thank you," he said swiftly kissing my lips.

I was in bliss again my mind was wrapped in this blanket sort of thing and I didn't care about anything except what Ikuto asked me to do…

"You can't go downstairs," he whispered, "You're studying for an exam."

I got up and walked over to my door, "Sorry Mama I'm studying for an exam I can't talk to anyone at the moment!"

"Good girl, now come back," he murmured, and of course I did as he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, it's just that you would've gone down there and he would've taken you."

Suddenly I was aware of everything again and I couldn't remember what just happened, "What are you sorry for?"

"One of the powers all vamps have, compulsion I believe is what they called it," he said.

"Vampire Academy; taking control of someone's mind and getting them to do what you want them to do," I said.

"I really didn't want to do it I'm so sorry," he said.

"Do you have control of the elements? Like in House of Night?" I asked.

"An affinity for one of the 5 elements? No I don't there are others that do but, I'm not one of them. All though there are private boarding schools for kids who are turned vampire," he said.

"Do you mean kids as in primary, possibly immortal children kids, or teenagers' kids?" I asked.

"We do age, there are two ways for a vampire to be created, they are born like a human kid would, or they are Changed. For those who are born vampire they age like any normal human would but once they hit 18 that is when we stop growing. It's the same for those who are Changed under the age of 18," he said.

"That's just weird," I murmured.

"You have a lot to learn before you're Changed," he laughed.

"You'll do it, you'll change me?" I asked hopefully, "Wait what about the whole blood lust thing, and being some crazed animal the first year?"

"No that doesn't happen," he said.

"So I'd be able to visit my family after I'm Changed?"

"You need to slow down, it's not like you've only got a week. You have plenty of time before you'll be Changed," he said stroking my cheek.

"You really do need to study you know," he said, "We have another exam on Monday."

"What? We do?" I asked shocked.

"Maths," he said.

"Crap, I hate maths it's so friggin' hard," I whined.

"C'mon I'll help you," he said.

**Ta-Da!!!! Done, click the green button and leave a review if you wish to know more…**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now for chapter 6 of which the only thing I own is the story line… ENJOY!!!**

_Amu's POV_

I'll admit, the only reason that math was so hard is because it's so boring and to be honest there is no way any normal teenager would be able to pay attention when Mr. what's-his-name is just standing there droning on and on… that's how easily distracted I was _before _Ikuto came along… I didn't even know the teachers name… now that Ikuto _is _here well paying attention is just an impossible task. That's probably why I needed Ikutos help. If he taught math then at least half the student body would pay attention… the girl half at least. He couldn't be a teacher though to them he's not an adult he's only… actually I don't know…

"Hey Ikuto?" I asked sleepily as he cradled me in his arms.

"Yeah," he answered.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Isn't it rude to ask people their age?" he asked.

"That's different between a guy and a woman though. You don't ask a woman their age 'cause it's rude, but a guy answers right without caring so it doesn't mean you can't tell me how old you are," I mumbled.

"You are so weird when you're sleepy," he chuckled stroking my hair.

"Well… how old are you?" I asked.

"324 in a few months," he sighed.

"Wow, I'm never gonna argue with you about history _ever_," I said.

"Go to sleep," he whispered holding me closer to his chest.

As my eyelids began falling again…

**x-X-x**

I was sleeping peacefully in Ikutos arms, when he gently shook me awake.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"We have to leave, now," he said rushed.

"What – why? Ikuto what's going on?" I asked fully awaken by the alarm in his voice.

Before he could answer there was shrill scream from down the hallway, "He's after you. They all are," was all he said.

"What about my family?" I asked horrified for their safety.

He looked at me with such a pained expression, "No, no. They can't – he can't of – no."

"I'm sorry. There's too many for me to fight," he said holding me to his chest as I cried.

"We have to leave now," he said.

"Do I need to bring anything?" I asked.

"No, but you need to understand the urgency of this situation," he said in a rush.

"Alright, alright," I said. He quickly flew across to the other side of the room and pulled me onto his back before he jumped off the balcony onto my neighbours' roof.

We were flying, not literally but it felt like it, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have no idea, churches don't give us any problems and obviously we don't need to be asked inside someone's house," he said grimly. I buried my face into his shoulder and started crying again.

I hadn't noticed we'd even stopped moving until he reached back and brushed my fringe away from my face, "It's okay, there's enough distance between them and us," he murmured softly as he removed my arms from his neck and I shakily stepped from his back.

I collapsed onto my knees crying, "H- how could he- w-why am I so important that… that he had to… to do _that_ to my family?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he said putting his hands on either side of my face.

"For what? You didn't tell them to attack and kill my family," I can't even _imagine_ that he would do such a thing.

"For this, it's too early, but for one I don't want him anywhere _near _you, let alone the one to Change you, and I did promise," he whispered.

Before I even tried to comprehend what he'd just told me, he lurched forward digging his fangs into the side of my neck. At first I thought he was just feeding again but, this time I couldn't feel the high it was last time. This time it was kind of painful, like when you get a splinter, but it slowly got worse. I tried to pull away but he held me still…

My neck started to burn, then it went icy cold, then burning again… it went back and forth so quickly it actually felt painful.

"It hurts," I whimpered, "Ikuto it hurts!"

Suddenly he pulled away from my neck ripping against the skin slightly making it hurt more.

"You're too late, she's as good as dead," I heard him say. I couldn't see him or who he was talking to, "She hasn't got enough blood for you to be able to Change her."

What?! He wasn't Changing me he was killing me! He promised he would. If I had the energy to I would've started crying, but I fell to my side unconscious…

**Short I know but I couldn't help but leave a cliffy… click the green button and tell me you hate me or what ever you want… but remember it's not always what it seems…**


End file.
